Strangers Like Me
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: Four female turtles that managed to escape a planet that was taken over by Triceritons. They flee to Earth and lived there in hiding for five years. One fateful night brought them and the brothers together. Only the our hero's lives are healing from deep wounds and pain from their father's death. Are these strangers a blessing or their down fall?
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) Ok So this would be my fourth TMNT fic. I wanted to do this one first, but hey life is funny that way. I hope you guys enjoy it and expect updates at least once a month for this one (just for schedual reasons). This is just a typical TMNT romance, but with four female turtles. Sounds famialr right? Well lets just say this story has a little twist to it ;) (if you read my other stories then you're already prepared for what crazy loony things that might happen) **

The night air was cold against her skin as she ran through the alley. The girl pulled her long coat closer to her body. She kept looking around constantly to see if anyone was following her. She gasped hearing a loud crash of a trash can falling to the ground. The girl imeadiatly pressed herself onto the wall and moved closer to the shadows- quickening her pace.

Her hands scraped the rough surface of the brick wall she was using. Fear raked through her body. Too many times has she had close calls and too many times she thought she would actually die. She wanted to go back home, but the pang in her heart reminded her that she couldn't go back. There was nothing left for her in that world anymore. So she had to adapt- along with three others that were sent with her.

For five years the four of them managed to survive on the streets of this strange planet. They used to live on a thriving Terripan planet- but sadly that all changed when an alien race called Triceritons attcked them. This race was never heard, nor seen, before amonst their people. The Terripans were a peacful race, never relied on the methods of war. So on the day their planet was attcked they were easily defeated.

The Triceritons placed them under slave labor, forcing them to mine under the cities for their rich energy source, prime crystalites. She can remember the old tomb her work unit stumbled acrossed. They were all girls she'd known from her old neighborhood. She could still replay Yue moving towards the center of the tomb. In that fateful moment her other team partner, and Yue's little sister, Kimiko accidently tripped over a piece of stone with strange hylergriphics carved into them.

This caused the glowing light that brought them to this strange planet they soon came to find out as Earth. Kaya, she was the unit's doctor, and Yue helped in finding their new shelter. This new planet was full with humans that don't understand somthing that's different from them- so, though they are out of the war zone planet, they were still in danger.

Her three "team mates" have become like her sisters. They're her only family and she would do anything to keep them safe.

She cringed as her feet stung with pain with every hard fast step she'd take. The girl felt relief was over her when she spotted the familair abondoned apartment. It wasn't much when they first found it (frankly it was a dump). It took two months to get the place to stop smelling of urine and dead fish. It took another three to find some simple furnature that Kaya would find when she went dumpster diving.

It was a sad life at first, but now it was livable and they are able to bare with the hardships of supporting themselves.

The girl paused taking a few more glances around making sure no one was following her or if some one was present. Once satisfied she took out a silver key hanging on a chained necklace. She unlocked the door and quickly entered the apartment.

The warmth was like a blessing to her aching body. She let out a breathe that she had been holding. Her face perked up upon the smell of Yue's cooking. She pulled her coat off and hanged it on the old coat rack near the door. The place was lite by a soft glow of candles and a small fire in the make shift fireplace they made.

She shooked out her long hair and pulled it back up in a messy pony tail. She entered the kitchen area and smiled when she saw a soft blue-green skinned turtle hovering over a pot on the stove burner. The female looked up from her work and smiled at her her hair stuck to her forhead- shiney with sweat.

"Suki...how was the run?"

She smiled back at her friend as she pulled up a chair at the small table."Cold, wet, and dark."

She rolled her eyes,"Oh you sound like you're in a pleasent mood."

Just then a young turtle wearing an oversized AC/DC t-shirt skipped in. She grinned,"I thought I heard someone come in!" She took her place next to Suki and giggled,"So how's Miss Doom and Gloom today?"

She sighed and hid her face in between her hands. She grumbled,"I'm just tired...I had that same nightmare again last night and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Kimiko...why don't you go get Kaya from her room. The soup's almost done." Kimiko gave a short nod and left.

Suki glanced up through her fingers at her friend."Yue...what ever it is you're about to say- forget it. Nothing helps anymore...I just need to learn how to ignore them."

Yue smiled sadly at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,"Things will get better in time."

* * *

The lair was quiet- save for the soft snores that drifted out of some of the rooms. Leonardo was sitting in front of an old shrine that held a black volcanic stone glazed vase. Soft candle light illuminated his calm features as he lite three incenses. His hands were in a prayer position as he placed his forhead against his hands. He closed his eyes for moment before opening them again. He placed the still burning incense down upon the base of the small shrine.

Leo sat up straight- his hands balled into fists in his lap. His eyes drifted to the engraved japanese characters on the inside of the small doors that were now ajar. Loyalty and honor.

He wishpered,"We miss you father. Things are so different with you gone now."

It had been over a year since the passing of their dear master and father. They knew it he would leave them and knew he was getting older. They noticed how slow he was becoming and how fragile he appeared. Splinter wasn't immortal- they all relised that, but the pain was still there.

When Splinter passed on the brothers leaned on each other more than usual. It took Mikey a while to be able to smile again. Funny, when he started to act his normal goofy self again...things became easier for them. Raph stopped being a ghost along with Leo and Don pulled through on his own.

April and Casey still come by and visit them- even do grocery runs every now and then. With April having to take care of Shadow and Cole it's hard to see them these days. Mikey helps them out with babysitting, the kids love him and sometimes all of them would go just to see their "niece" and "nephew".

Leo sighed and reached over to gently close the shrine. He looked up and stared at the many pictures that decorated the wall. A small time line leading up to the present state of their family. A small smile played on his lips seeing one of his whole family. _Wounds take time to heal..._

* * *

Raphael sighed as he looked out over the edge of the roof he was on. It had been a week since he last went topside- he really needed the breather. He asked Casey if he wanted to go out and buust some heads. Unforunately for him April had "grounded" the block head after his little stunt at her family reunion with a certian Aunt Agnus (one who realy dislikes her niece's choice for a husband). This left the red claded turtle left to his devices.

After Splinter's death he went out every night on to take out his anger on gang members and thugs. Leo tried to talk some since to him, but that only ended in a fight that would leave one of them extremely hurt. Raph was in a blind fit of rage- but not anymore thanks to Casey. The bonde head punched some since into him when he nearly got himself killed and exposed on one run.

He watched the small traffic of cars zooming down below in the streets. So far the night had been slow. Raph was pretty much split between going back to the Lair or just spend a few more moments of solitude. He finialy made up his mind and stood up to head back home. He stretched out, popping his shoulders as he rolled his neck. He gave a running start and started leaping from one building to the other.

He fliped up landing on a firescape. He was about to jump off when a loud scream cuaght his attention. His eyes narrowed upon seeing an old lady standing in mordified horror as a thug ran of with her purse. He smirked. _Looks like a get a little action tonight. _

He followed the thug into a ddark alley- careful to stick to the roof tops. He landed behind the thug. The creep jumped and stared wide eyed at him.

"Y-You're one of dose freaks!"

Raph growled,"Yeah, well you ain't a picture of god's image either pale." It really amazed him how humans can pierce and mark their bodys. The sight was sickening and only ugly up and scar their faces.

The thug took off running. Raph was not too far behind him, but was surprised by the guy rounding at him and spraying him with pepper spray. He cursed rubbing his eyes. His vision blared red and foggy- he could barley manage to make out the thug's blured image running away from him.

He growled and screamed,"You little fucker!" Raph blindly followed after the bulky figure. Every bump and scrape he took with a growl and curse. His hands found perchase along a brick wall and used it to follow. He tried to stay away from any source of light the best he could.

Now that he has been aimlessly wondering around he began to think that the bastard got away. His breathing was labored. He blinked a few times regaining a little bit of his vision back. His eyes still watered and hurt like hell. He knew that his eyes would still be hurting for hours to come.

He blinked a few more times and noticed an old apartment building. _Know way will I be able to make it home before sunrise._ Raph felt his way towards a borded up window. He banged up against it- barely making any progress. He took a few steps back and rammed his shoulder up against it again.

Oh he was successful alright. Falling into the window. He shook the broken pieces of debris of his shell."Great...now I'm blind _and_I have a dislocated shoulder." He growled as he rubbed his shoulder,"The good ol' turtle luck workin' true to form."

He stiffend when he heard a gasp. He looked up and squinted in the general direction it originated from. There was a small green blur in front of him.

Raph frowned,"Look...uh..don't scream. I'll already havin' one hell of a night an' I would really like to keep getting captured off my ta do list."

The figure cautiously stepped forward. A timid voice- female asked,"You're...a terripan?"

Raph blinked. His vision was starting to clear up a little. He raised an eyeridge,"Terripan?... You mean turtle, lady?" His eye started to sort out the image before him and his eyes slowly widend. He shooked his head in disbelief.

"I must of hit my head harder den I thought." He looked at the female turtle in front of him. She was at least 4"5'. His eyes wondered around her body. Her carapice seemed to mold with her body showing off her curves and her shell was small and didn't buldge out as far as his and his brother's did. She had long black hair in a high ponytail that curled with bangs that framed her face. Her skin was a dark moss color. Soft brown eyes studied his amber ones.

The female crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little selfconscense."What's your name?"

He sat up and rested his good arm on his knee in a casual position. He blinked his eyes to rid some of the stinging,"Raphael." He eyed the girl,"What about you doll? Ya got a name?"

She scoffed,"Don't call me doll...and the name's Suki."

He smirked,"Japanese? How convienant..."

"Suki! What was that...noise..." Another female walked into the room and gaped at the male."Um...hi."

Raph smirked shaking his head,"Ok, how many more of you are there?"

"Two."

"Suki!" The girl repremended,"Don't be so rash and trusting-"

"Yue, I love you but you really need to think." She gesterd towards Raph,"He's a terripan-"

"Turtle." She rolled her eyes at him.

"He's like us. I'm sure we can trust him. I mean...we can right?" Suki looked in his eyes."Right?"

He felt his eyes soften a little."Yeah...you can trust me." He tilted his head to the side,"I thought we were the only ones."

The two girls shared a look. Yue raised an eyeridge,"_We_? Who's we?"

**(A.N) Well here it is! I hope this caught some of your enterest. I don't own TMNT only my OCs. Please review they make me happy and help me with improving my writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

Suki watched the male terripan as he shifted his wieght to his other leg. She glanced at his arms noticing how greatly built he was. His arms looked hard like iron, heavy with muscle. His plasteron had a few cracks around the edges and there were small scars that decorated his arms and hands.

The male- or Raphael, as he called himself, winced a little and grabbed his shoulder. He gritted his teeth,"Damn..."

Yue nervously chewed the inside of her cheek. She turned to Suki and back at him."What's wrong?"

He growled,"My shoulder. Must have dislocated it when I burst through yer window..." He paused."Sorry about dat."

"It's fine..." Yue turned to Suki,"You can help him to the couch while I go get Kaya." Suki sighed and walked over to him. She held out her hand- to his surprise he found that she had five slender fingers. He placed his big one into her small one. She studied his hand for a few seconds. _Three fingers..._

She mentally shook herself and helped him up- useing his good arm and being careful of his shoulder. Suki lead him to a small blue couch. He sat down and clutched his shoulder. He looked up at her.

Suki sat down on an old beatend up reclyner. She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin ontop of her knee. She watched him- her mind swimming with questions.

"So...do you have a family?"

He leaned back against the couch with a sigh,"Yeah...I live wit my three brothers." He glanced at her and gestured towards the direction Yue went."What 'bout you? Are they like yer sisters or somethin'?"

She snorted,"Can't you tell? We look nothing alike to be related...let alone sisters." She tilted her head thoughtfully."Ofcoarse there's Yue and Kimiko- they're sisters."

They fell into silence. Raph closed his eyes as questions of his own filled his mind. _Dis is almost too good ta be true...Female turtles. _

* * *

Kimiko walked into Kaya's room humming. The Female was sitting cross-legged on her floor matress reading _A Tale In Two Cities_. The young turtle flopped down on the matress and bounced lightly on it. Kaya looked up from her book and frowned at her. She went straight back to reading.

Kimiko pouted and whined,"Kay! Dinner's ready...my poor tummy wants food." As is on que her stomach growled and gurggled in complaint.

Kaya sighed setting her book down. She flipped her long braid back and stared at the girl."Ga ma? Lu pacu Ta taili? Zu?" Kimiko blinked. She wasn't fluent in Gala- the ancient language of the sand people. The only one who could understand her was Yue. When they first met they mostly talked using gestures; but luckly the team they were assigned with had her big sister. Yue tought her a little on Gala, but unfortunatly still barely understands the girl.

Suki tried teaching Kaya their language but failed. From what they know of the sand people they have a different way of learning/transmitting information- and the way Kaya does it was unhelpful.

"Bi lo mei. Chi Ga ma kue."

Kaya giggled and pointed to Suki's stomach,"Ga ma Leta balu la la de."

She glared at her and tugged at her braid,"No Baku!"

Kaya glared back rubbing her head. She muttered,"Do la kue pa! Chi pa!" The girls jumped upon hearing a loud crash and yelp. They stared at each other as the noise turned into silence. Kaya wishpered,"Ga ma ala?"

Kimiko shooked her head and smiled,"Tu pa! Lu la ping chi la pei." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder."Kue. Baku? baku kei. Tei la kei?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes,"Baku...re re po."

"Kimi!" The two girls looked up to see Yue standing in the door way. Her sister looked a bit flustered.

She smiled,"Yue, you look terrible-"

"Not now!" She rushed in and grabbed Kaya,"Doe la mie ta ta pei chi Ga ma Ga ma luki ta!" Kaya's eyes widdend she nodded and ran out of the room. Kimiko raised an eyeridge.

"Mind telling me what's going on sis?"

Yue sighed,"It will be best if I show you."

* * *

Raphael's eyes widdend upon seeing another turtle come into the living room- holding a metal box. The female titled her head and pointed towards his shoulder.

"Ki? Do la mei ka kikei plit ala?"

He blinked."Uh..." He looked over at Suki and raised an eyeridge,"What'd she say?"

"She's asking what happend to your arm." She looked over at the female."Zulu...ta la pei ki Ga ma."

The female knelt down next to him and examined his shoulder. Raph's tried to steady his heart beat and keep his hormones in check. A pair of blue eyes stared up into his amber."Numa ti pei?"

He frowned,"I don't understand."

The girl rolled her eyes at him,"Numa." She pointed to herself,"Mi numa Kaya." She pointed to Suki,"Numa Suki." She pointed at him again."Numa?"

He scrunched up his eyes together. He looked over at Suki for help. She laughed,"Your name sherlock. Oh and her name is Kaya."

"Uh...Raphael." The girl-Kaya smiled at him and opened the box to reveil some bandages and anistetics. She didn't get the bandages though she placed her hands firmly on his shoulder. He cringed and growled at her," 'Ey be carefull!"

Kaya sighed,"Ju No." She chewed the inside of her cheek as her hands gripped his shoulder. In one swift movement she popped his shoulder bacl in place.

Raphael felt his eyes water. He pulled back from the girl and yelled,"What da hell lady!?"

There was a chorus of laughter that bubbled out. He looked up and noticed Yue with another turtle. The female looked younger then the rest of them. He noticed that her hair was in a side ponytail. The girl smiled at him,"Wow...who's the hottie?"

Suki rolled her eyes and Yue face started wrapping the bandages around his shoulder."Tew mei la pei zuma ki. No muga ha."

Suki smirked and gestured to his shoulder,"Kay said to keep the bandages on for at least a week- until then no heavy lifting."

He relaxed a little as the pain eased up. He looked at the four girls before him. He looked at the one that fixed him up and asked,"How come she's the only one dat don't speak english?"

Yue sat down on a love seat with the other female."Kaya is from the desert of Kar." She eyed the male terripan,"You are not from our home world."

"Home world?" He asked as Kaya packed her medical gear and went to sit on the reclyners arm chair next to Suki.

"Yes. You see we are from a planet known as Terra. We were of a peaceful race until the triceritons showed up."

Suki crossed her arms over her plasteron."Our people were enslaved. Fortunatly for us- we made it out. One day while working in the Utrium Mines we stumbled across an old tomb. Kaya recoginsed some of the symbols through her studies of Yu Tame, the elder's practice..." She glanced over at the young terripan,"Before she could even examine the carvings Kimiko accidently triggered the portal to open. Apparently it was a Hejab. A transporter used in the old days for merchants and warriors to travel to different worlds."

Raph's mind was racing. Alien world populated with turtles? Planets at war? It sounded like something out of Mikey's video games or Don's scifi movies.

Kimiko jumped up and was in his face."Sooo what about you? What's your story hot stuff?"

He frowned,"As much as I love the complement...yer way too close fer comfort kid." The girl huffed and was dragged back to her seat by Yue.

Raoh leaned back against the cushions of the couch."Well...I suppose it would be about twenty years ago when we were mutated. Unlike you girls we were born here as regular turtles- until a container of green ooz spilled in the sewers and happend to come across our paths. One thing lead to another and well...I'm not sure on how it went geneticly but it changed us into being more...human?"

Suki raised an eyeridge,"And that's it? You guys were orphans?"

His eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked at her."We weren't alone. Our father was a muatated pet rat."

Kimiko frowned,"Was?"

He sighed,"Yeah...he died a while back. He was also our master and taught us ninjistu. He was-was everything."

Yue's eyes softend a little."We're sorry-"

He held his hand up and smirked,"Look I'm not into da whole sad thing. So...how long have you four been on Earth?"

"We have been here for five years." Kimiko grinned,"Even though we've been here for this long we're still confused on your Earth way of life."

He chuckeled and was rewarded with a small sting of pain. He clutched his injured shoulder."You jus' need someone ta help you..though," He looked around the make-shift apartemnt,"I have ta admit dis place is a little 'higher up' den ours."

Kimiko jumped on top of her sister squeeling."MOUSE!" A tiny ball of fur scittered acoss the floor and into a hole in a wall. She blushed and laughed nervously,"Sorry." Her sister rolled her eyes and dropped her on the floor. She landed with an oof.

"Well...almost higher up." Raph caught a wiff of air and frowned. He sniffed it again and raised an eyeridge,"Uh...what's burning?"

Yue's eyes widend,"The soup!" She jumped up and ran into what he guessed was the kitchen area.

Kaya laughed,"Ta chi gulla ba!" She turned her attention to Raph."Zu ma no?"

"You seriously need to learn english lady."

Suki yawned and tugged Kaya's arm,"Ki la mei Kay." The girl smiled and went over to him. She placed her hands on the side of his face. He felt his cheeks heat up as she stared into his eyes.

She pouted and muttered,"Muka!" She shoved him away from her. He winced.

He growled,"What-"

"Relax, she just wanted to see if you had the mark she's looking for."

"Mark?"

"Yeah...she can only transmit information with certain creatures. They look for a mark of some sorts" She shrugged,"It's a sand people thing. Even I have no clue how it works."

He rubbed his sore arm. Raphael glanced at his shoulder and over at Suki."Look...I might as well come out with it. With this arm and thanks to dat punk- my eyes are still in bad shape- I'm goin' ta have ta stay here for da night."

She blanched a little."You can't be-"

"Yes!" The three looked at Kimiko. She blushed and shrugged,"It's the least we can do."

Yue walked in at this moment wiping sweat from her brow. She blinked,"So what'd I miss?"

**(A.N) Ok here's the second chapter! Don't worry the rest of the brothers will be introduced in the next one scouts honor! I don't own TMNT only my OCs and plot line. If you're confused about anything please let me know and I will be happy to explain it either through auther notes or through the story! **

**Kay: Um li chi! *claps and dances around happily* **

**Me: Uh...Yeah what she said **

**Mike: Mind translating? **

**Me:*shrugs* That would take the fun out of it. Besides she will be able to speak English soon*winks* **

**Mikey:*nearly falls over as Kaya jumps on his shell* Ahhhhhh! **

**Kay: Guma hei! **

**Me: Now that I can translate!*faces the audience* Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello was up and early making a fresh pot of coffee. Michelangelo was busying himself with making breakfast. Leonardo soon joined them. He sat down at the table and started looking through the newspaper. Leo glanced around at his two brothers that were present and frowned.

"Where's Raph?"

Don started to pour himself a cup of joe."Well he's not in his room...that much I know."

Leo looked up from his paper and frowned."Think he bunked over at Casey and April's place?"

Mikey flipped a flapjack in the air."Mybe...I'm sure he's fine Leo." He caught the flapjack on a plate and kept flying them out until he had a good stack." 'Sides it's his loss! More flapjacks for us!"

Leo smirked,"Guess you're right." He went back to his paper.

Don leaned against the counter."You're calling them after breakfast aren't you?"

He did not even look up."Yup." He turned a page. His brother's shared an eye roll and chuckled.

* * *

Awkward. That was the only thing that could describe this morning. Even with knowing April for all those years, Raphael was still a little rusty on the whole "female life style". It all started when he woke up and had to take a piss. Going by memory of the short tour the girls gave him of their place- he managed to find the bathroom. Unfortunately he failed to notice that it was already occupied. He already was inside and had the door closed when the aroma of vanilla and cherries hit him full on.

His eyes widend as he became fully awake and aware of his surroundings. Steam poured through the covered shower. Raph swallowed upon seeing the fine siluate on the other side. He walked in on one of the girls. His heart raced and he silently prayed he could sneak out without being confronted as some pervert.

Yeah right! The figure became alert."Suki...is that you?"

Yue. Raph paniked. He fumbled a little backwards and accidently knocked over some stuff on a nearby self. He heard the shower turn off and the curten was slightly pulled back. Yue stared in mock horror at the male. He gulped and held his hands up in surrender.

"Look, I didn't know someone was-"

She started throwing bath products at him and growled,"Just get out! God what are you a pervert!?"

Raph bit back a retort and high tailed it out of there. He slammed the door shut and was met with three pairs of wide eyed females that just woke up. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. _God help me..._

Breakfast was quiet. The girls seemed to be on high alert around him. Yue espeacially. She kept stealing a glance at him and turned abruptly away when ever he tried to make eye contact. When ever Raph took a look at her an image of her popped into his head. Her body exposed like it was now only wet. Her skin flushed from the heat of the shower and steam- her hair down in little ringlets. He shook himself a little.

Raph took a sip of his coffee and tried to ignore the tension. Kimiko mummbled something about breakfast and lite the small camp stove. Kaya grabbed Yue's arm and practicly dragged her out of there- leaving Suki with Raph at the table.

She leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms over her chest."Don't worry she'll cool down after she gets something to eat."

Raph sighed a surpressed growl,"I honestly don't see what da big deal is. You four walk around wit nuttin' on already- so why's a showa' any different?"

She snorted,"_Seriously_? She was embarrassed! Plus, when you put it that why it makes us out to be like nudists."

He rolled his eyes."Women..."

Kimiko looked over her shoulder at them."I don't get how humans can wear clothes."

Suki frowned."Uh...Kimi...You dress up in clothes any chance you get."

"Yeah...so?" She smiled."I like to dress up! It kind of reminds me of the costumes we wear during a festival!"

Raph was completely lost and just assumed it was an alien thing. Funnny. A memory flashed through his mind. Back when they were younger, Mikey would come up with these crazy ideas of other mutant turtles out in the world that are in hiding like them. The carless and seemingly hopeless dreams of a teen that was now turned into reality. Only the girls were not from here.

They are lost, afraid and, above all, clueless as to how their world functioned. If it was anything he had to admit- it was that he was very impressed with how much they used with little to none of the proper information as to how things are here- and yet all four of them pulled through and made a new life. He also had to face the fact that this place looked condemed- no matter how much you try to pretty it up. In reality this home of their's was a dump. True he was not saying that his place was the Hilton, but it sure as hell beats sleeping in a building that has the potential of fallling in on you in the middle of the night.

Speaking of which, he was damned sure that his brothers were starting to worry (if they had not of called Casey and April). Raph reached into his belt for his shell cell only to come back empty handed. _Oh shit._

Ofcoarse he forgot to take it with him. He inwardly groaned and slammed his forhead against the table. Suki and Kimi both raised an eyeridge at him curiously.

"Great...Jus' great!" He sighed,"Leo is gonna have a field day wit dis..."

Suki frowned."Are you alright?"

Raph glanced up at her."You don't happen ta have a phone do ya?"

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Leo. Raph didn't show up or make any calls over here."

Leonardo was on the phone with April. He waited an hour and after calling his brother's shell cell- only to find it sitting on the kitchen counter- he hoped he was at their friend's place.

"How about Casey?"

He heard a muffled child-like laughter in the background.

"He's been 'grounded' and is currently spending some time with his daughter." A pause."I wouldn't worry just yet Leo. He might show up after another thirty minutes or he might have decsided to find a safe place to crash for the night." Her voice was strained to dim down her worry."You know how he is when he's in one of his moods."

Leo pinched the bridge of his beak and sighed."I suppose you're right...Give my best to Casey and Shadow?"

"Always."

"Alright and if you hear anything-"

"I'll call." She laughed."Don't worry." A sudden crash echoed through the background."What the-" Silence."Sorry Leo but I have to go..._someone_ just broke my vase.."

The call ended with a click. He hung up the phone and looked over at the clock."Where the hell are you?"

* * *

"You're kiddin' me right?"

Suki furrowed her brow."No...I'm being seriouse. What's a phone?"

Raph felt like punching the wall. The girls were not kidding when they said they still had alot to learn. Kimiko was now sitting in the chair beside Suki- her legs crossed and pulled close to her chest.

"I heard some one talk on a small black box...is that it?"

He blinked."Yeah...only that's a cell phone. A phone is something we use to communicate with each other here."

"Yeah...we don't have one."

Raph face palmed."Ofcoarse not." He let out a long breathe."Guess I gotta wait till night fall."

Yue stalked back in and started to fix herself a plate."So when are you leaving?"

"After the sun sets." He felt some of the tension ease up a bit between them."Sorry.."

She looked at him and blinked."Oh. Yeah...well don't let it happen again."

Kaya pranced in all smiles."Gama hei!" The girls rolled their eyes muttered a greeting while Raph was yet again confused but stayed quiet.

Raph watched as the girls went through their daily routine. Kaya helped Suki with the dishes and cleaning up after breakfast. Kimiko did small things, like folding som towels. Yue would check their supplies and make a small list of things they needed to get on her next little run. When everything was said and done with two or three chores the girls all went into the small living area and hung out. Raphael- being the only male present, sat quietly on the old beat up reclyner.

Yue laughed softly at Kimi as she plopped down in front of her. He raised an eyeridge. The way they interacted was odd. It was like they could comunicate without words. Yue hummed and gently played with her sister's hair. Kaya and Suki were talking about lord knows what. Raph did a quick glance at a clock and nearly fell out of his seat. Only an hour had passed- but the moment felt like at least four. _Night time couldn't come any faster._

* * *

Mikey watched as his older brother paced in front of him. After that call from April, Leo was freaking out. There was really little to nothing they could rdo until night fall. With each hour that passed, and still no word from their missing brother, Leonardo's worry grew.

It was times like this when Mikey wished he had some good solid excuse like Donnie and be able to sneak back into his room with no questions asked. He loved his brothers but sometimes the whole "mother hen" thing was just too much for the young terripan. He had to admit though he was starting to get worried. None of them wants to be caught outside in daylight. _Dude, you need to hurry your shell home._

**(A.N) Alright I would like to start off with saying how sry I am for the late update! Also this chapter was indeed a rush job- I will not tell a lie- and I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! **

**Raph: Lets be honest here, this sucked! **

**Me:*starts typing the next chapter like crazy* Hey I'm trying! **

**Raph: Yeah well TRY harder! **

**Me:*rolls eyes* You know I could kill you off in the next chapter...*not rly* **

**Raph:*goes wide eyed* You wouldn't! You love me!**

**Me:*glances up from laptop* Define LOVE? **

**Raph:*growls* Dames... **

**Me:*sighs* TMNT are sadly not mine and I own my OCs (all 4 of them) **

**Raph: You need a hug? **

**Me: Oh so NOW you care? *takes laptop and storms out* **

**Raph:*crosses arms and raises an eyeridge* Well then...*looks out to aduaince* Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

There was not much Raphael could do- so he took the time he had to abserve the girls. The first thought that came to mind was abnormal beauty. He could not really explained it even if he tried. Be it the animal deep down inside or the fact the only physical contact he had was with a few hookers, Raphael could not deny the fact that each female had her own natural beauty that attracted him.

For example, Kimiko, though young, she had a slim figure and like the others the front of her shell was molded into her skin and appeared to be more of scales than bone. She was not tall by any means- just barely reaches his shoulder. By the way things appear, she was done growing.

Her sister Yue was a different story. He could see the resemblance in the face but Yue did not have freckles scatterd ontop her beak. She was a good head taller and leaner. One thing that freaked him out was how their beaks narrowed down a little and seemed to form a nose ridge of sorts but instantly flatten out to form the same build as of his and his brothers.

Kaya had a more ruggish look to her skin. Her eyes were more cat-like than the others. Since she is of a different "race" of sorts on their planet, Raph figured it was her peoples' trade mark. She was about the same height as Kimiko- mybe taller by a mere inch. Her arms showcased some well rounded muscles, as did her legs. He also used the sand people bit to explain those.

Then there was Suki. She could be Kaya's taller verson of herself- save for the skin tone difference. She was about a few inches shorter then Yue but hardly noticable.

The way the girls walked was with a certain grace and poise that made them look as if they were floating. Their hips sometimes swayed ever so often. They had some turtle qualities that stood out- some much similar to the ones his brothers had in common with. A thought accured to him. Would the girls being here put an early welcome party for their season? The guys, unforunately, still had a certain animalistic trait that influenced their horomone level. Their horomones get to a certain peak and the guys change.

Leo acts out like Mikey during his and Mikey gets moodier- while Don usually acted like Raph. Raphael always became- well lets just put it simply that he was not one to be trifled with. When they were younger they had to be practicly locked up inside the lair for a whole month- or until they cooled down. Now they probably would have to send the girls over to April's place if that were indeed the case. Raph frowned as Suki and Kimiko started fighting over something.

"I told you to not use my hair brush!"

Raph blinked. He was now starting to question the age of these girls. It was hard to tell. One minute they acted like adults then the next they would be fighting over mundane things that a teenager would fight over. Yue looked up from her book. She rolled her eyes before resuming her reading. Kaya was playing around with what looked like the remains of an old radio- barely paying any attention to the quareling girls.

Raph looked over at Yue and asked,"How old are you anyways?"

She turned a page."It's rude to ask a lady her age." She smirked and glanced up at him."All the same, I am twenty five summers old."

The corners of his mouth turned upwards."Only ten years older then you."

"Pardon?" She tilted her head to the side, slightly confused.

"I'm thirty five years...er..._summers_ old."

Yue's eyes widend."Forgive me for saying this, but you look at least twenty."

His smile widend."Yeah, well you guys look around sixteen."

She blushed and slowly shown a smile."If only that were true." She gestured towards the three girls."Suki and I would have been married by now if...if the raid had not of broke out. Girls on Terra are usually mated at the age of fifteen or sixteen."

He looked over at he sister and Kimko. She smiled."Kimiko just made it to her eightenth summer and Kaya is a summer older."

Raph drew his eyeridges together."Sounds a little...primitive."

Yue frowned."I guess we are..."

He realised how that sounded."I meant the whole marriage thing."

She raised an eyeridge."Marriage?"

"Ya know 'till death do ya part'...'fer betta or fer worse'?" Nothing. He sighed,"Um...Mated?"

She blushed."Oh!" She looked down at her feet."Well the females don't really get much of a choice. We..are paired of from birth and if the male is challenged the one that is left alive from a bruetal fight wins the female's favor."

His jaw was set. Raphael's father had always raised them to respect women and never to take advantage of them. That was what they believed in. Men who hit women or treated them as property were as good as dead in their opinion.

This was their culture and how they were raised. Earth might just be the greatest thing that ever happend to them.

Suki growled and had Kimi in a headlock."What is your problem!?"

"I...can't...find...mine!" She managed to choke out.

Kaya sighed and threw the device away and walked over to the two women. Raph raised an eyeridge while Yue simply chuckled and picked up her book again. Kaya silently seperated the girls and flung them, one-handed, to different sides of the room. The girls yelped and landed on their shells. Kaya huffed and went to sit down in her originaly spot.

Suki and Kimi both whined,"Kaya!?"

Raph rolled his eyes and started chuckeling. The laughter was interupted abruptly by a loud beeping sound. The girls stared wide eyed towards the boarded up window. Outside there were muffled shouts of orders and the loud roar of engines.

Kim and Kaya instantly hugged each other. Suki got up- only to be knocked back down again by a thunderous rumble.

Yue jumped up and shrieked,"What's happening!?"

Raph got up and peeked through a small crack in the wall. _Damn it!_With just a rotting wall seperating them from exposer- a construction crew awaited outside. Apparently this place really was due for demolition. He grabbed Yue's arm along with a very upset Suki. The other two followed behind.

Suki growled at the grip he had on her."What the hell?!"

Kaya was shaking and was practicly ontop of Kimiko. Yue gasped,"Raphael what is going on?"

He pushed them all into the very back room and started to look for a way out.

He smiled when he spotted the old window. He wipped out his sais and started to hack away at the rotting wood. Suki glared at him. _Why isn't_ _he anwsering us?_

She abruptly grabbed his shoulder. He growled and nearly knocked her arms out their sockets.

Her hazel met his amber."What's your problem!?"

His eyes turned into slits. His demeaner was teanse as the walls around them started to shake. The girls whimpered in slight fear. He calmly pushed her hands off of him and started to finish his job.

"I'll tell ya what's goin' on! Dis place is 'bout ta fall ontop of us- So's unless ya wanna be a turtle pancake! I'd stop yappin' and start helpin'!"

Her face turned red by the smart ass attitude he gave her, but all too quickly was diminished when a huge chunk of cieling fell behind them. The girls yelped and started yanking the boards out of the wall.

"There! Now move it!" Raph shoved Suki out and grabbed a rambling Kaya. Kimiko was clutching her sister and was practicly in tears. The whole place was already falling in on them. He turned to them and held his arms open.

Kimi held her sister. Yue gave a smile reassuring smile and handed her off to the male. Just as Kimi was crawling through the wall gave way and pinned Yue's right leg. She yelped and tried to wiggle free with no success.

Raph set his jaw and started to pulled at her. She winced at the pressure. Her legs were starting to tingle.

He cursed and tried to lift up the fallen rubble."Come on!"

Finially there was a give. He gritted his teeth,"Hurry yer ass out of here!" She did not need to be told twice.

He jumped out of the way of the caving in floors and leapt threw the window. The girls were huddled behind a dumpster frozen with fear. He ran towards them and felt the ground almost give. Instantly he was in front of them and used himself as a human, er turtle, shield. The whole ally way was engulfed in plaster dust.

* * *

_I'm dead...I'm dead- I am dead!_ Kimiko was freaking out. She had her eyes closed and felt her sister's iron lock grip on her- along with the sufficating scent that filled the air. She carefully opened her eyes and found that everyone was safe. Covered in white, grayish dust, but all the same, safe. Raphael moved off of them and quickly went on high alert. It was still day light.

He turned to them and gruffly ordered,"We need ta get under and fast."

Suki frowned as she shaked some dust from her thick hair."Oh? And where do you suppose we go?"

Kaya placed a hand on her friend's shoulder."Beno gir la mei...la mei.."

Raph crouched down to be at eye level with the four females."Look, we have at least 'bout five minutes 'fore dese humans start to come over this way. No doubt they heard the screamin'." He ran a hand over his face and wiped some grime off in the process."Since yer home is totaled...you four will have ta trus' me an' let me help you."

Suki bit her cheek."Hell n-"

"We accept." The female glared at Yue. She glared back."What other choice do we have?"

Slowly she gave a short nod. Raphael smirked,"Good now all's we gotta do is find a manhole cova'."

The group slowly ventured out from their hideing spot- the aire still slghtly thick with dust particles. Ever so often did their guide stop them and press up against the wall. The tension was high and they were all at risk of exposer amongst these alien people. Ironicly, though, the four female terripans were the aliens here. No matter where they are danger and undeniable death was around every corner. The madness just wont stop.

As they started to move again, Kimiko found her older sister clutching against herself. She knew why. She noticed the slight limp that happend after she escaped that death trap they called a home. Their second home that almost brought back some normalcy was now a reminder of the new threat that awaited them on this planet. Truth be told, it was indeed much better then the cruel slavery inacted by the triceritons or the daily beatings. Anything was better then the living hell they lived through each passing day on their home world.

Raphael abruptly stopped and bent down to uncover an underground passage. There was a sterdy metal ladder that lead down the dark hole. There was a faint sound of water and an, not so appealing, adour that flowed out of it. The girls wrinkled their beaks.

Suki raised an eyeridge."You live down _there_?"

He rolled his eyes."Betta' den up here out in da open." He gestured downwards."Ladies first."

Suki humphed but bitterly climbed down into the dark unknown. Kaya stared down in confusion and pointed at the hole. Raph sighed and motioned for her to climb down next. She hesitated.

"Kaya! Hurry up! It's creepy down here by myself!" The female laughed dryly before makeing her way down.

Kimiko was about to go next when she saw her sister wince in pain.

Yue forced a smile again and replied,"Go next...I'll be right behind you..."

With one last glance at her sister Kimi gently loosend her grip and started her descent.

* * *

The pain was lamost unbearable. Her ankle was spranged for sure. She had worse but since she was walking on it the movement must have irretated the now tender skin. Yue was just thankful that they managed to make it this far and find the path to Raphael's dweling. Question now is how she was going to climb down.

The red clad turtle turned to her."Yer up sweet heart."

She gulped and cringed as she stood up. She took a step and instantly felt her knees buckle. Raph caught her arm to steady her out. She gasped and blinked away some stray tears.

Raphael looked at her and murmured,"Why didn't you say anytin'?"

She managed a small smile."Didn't want to be a bother.." She blinked as he lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder. She blushed."W-What on earth are you-"

"Relax. Just enjoy da ride." She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking.

Yue had to admit that this was the most degrading position she has ever been in her enitire life span. As he started to go down she could feel the power rippleing through his muscles. She noticed how he paused to close the cover before he continued his climb. As they moved she noticed how the bottom formed into a large tunnel.

Once they were down he merely adjusted his hold on her. She was now resting in his arms bridal style. They caught eye contact for a second. He was still wearing that smug smile of his.

Kimiko hugged her elbows and shivered a little."I-It's really c-cold down here."

Suki and Kaya were huddled for warmth."Y-Yeah...c-can we hur-hurry it up?"

Raph chuckled,"Don't worry we're only a few tunnels down." He adjusted his hold on Yue before continueing to take the lead.

* * *

Donatello checked through the cameras they placed topside. No sign of their brother. After a few hours they went all out for a proper search. Leonardo and Michelangelo took the Cowabunga Carl van up top to do a proper sweep. Casey left April and Shadow to do his own looking through their area. That left Donatello to wait here in case he manages to make it back here safe and sound. To add in the search he scanned through some cameras that he placed long ago around some local gang hide outs.

Donnie sighed and typed in the code for the Purple Dragons place. He sighed. Nothing but five PDs playing poker on an old crate. He was starting to wonder if his brother was even still in the city. Images of Raph strapped to a medical table awaiting to be disected by some government program flashed through his mind. If thay can not find him within the next twenty four hours it would mean that the brothers would have to resort to crashing in on Bishop. One bad guy he hated to the core and never wanted to encounter with again. Still a mutant turtle can not be too careful.

He practicly jumped out of his shell when his cell phone started to go off. He checked the caller ID- only to find that is was only Michelangelo.

There was still a slight chance that his two brothers managed to find their hot head. He flipped the phone open.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Dude we searched up and down fourth and fith but no sign of him. Any luck on your end?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples."Unfotunatly...no. How about Casey and April's end?"

"Nada bro." A pause."Think he's alright?"

Don chewed the inside of his cheek. He remebered when Mikey went missing. Those were the longest three hours in his life. They were just playing a game of ninja hide and seek. Apparently his little brother fell asleep after finding his hideing spot up in the rafters of their former home from way back when.

This was almost that feeling of dread only ten times worse.

He leaned back into his chair with a slight creak."This is Raph we're talking about. I'm sure he'll come right through this door and start cursing up a storm about the crappy night he has-"

A loud bang sounded throughout the lair. He jumped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Don? Don you ok?"

He blinked."Not sure...Someone just entered the front door." He grabbed his bo staff from the back of his chair."If it's Raph I'm going to kill him."

Donnie snapped his phone shut before his brother could reply.

* * *

Raph grunted as he picked up the coat hanger from were Kimi knocked it over. Apparently walls opening was not something to see in an alien planet. He picked up Yue again and started walking towards the black couch. Old lumpy red was put into retirement and they gained April's old couch in return. They even upgraded their television with the money he and Leo did as repairmen. That was not an easy job to do- espeacially when the had to drag Casey along to distract the people at the door long enough to enter without the costumer seeing the green men in overalls.

Kimiko and Kaya looked like two kids in a candy shop. He placed Yue on the couch and found Suki slumping down beside of her.

The high tempered female did a quick once over of the place and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice place."

Kimi giggled as she started to dig through their mass movie collection."What whimsical toys!"

He instantly went into teatcher mode."Uh...Kimi..does ain't toys.." She took one out and flung it against the wall. The disk promptly shattered into three ways. He growled and gently slapped her hand."Don't touch any-"

A loud crash and yelp sounded near Don's lab. His eyes widend."Oh shit!"

Raph ran in the laberatory to find his brother and Kaya in an entanglement of limbs. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. _Grown women who are practicly like childeren...WHAT could go wrong!?_

"R-Raph?" Donatello blinked up at his brother then looked in bewilderment at the female turtle laying on top of him."W-What's going on!?"

Suki took this moment to enter the scene. Her face darkend."You have five seconds to get your slimmy mits off my friend."

If it was not for the seariousness of this whole thing Raphael would have been rolling at the sight of his little brother's red face.

He smirked at Donnie once he pulled free from Kaya."Don I want ta introduce ya ta our new house guests."

"H-House guests?" _Boy is Leo gonna freak._

**(A.N) :D I own nothing! Nothing except for my awsome OCs! They are my property alongside the story line! o-o Please Review! **


	5. NOTICE

**Alright I would like to say how sorry I am if updates are not fast enough. However, I sadly have to put ALL of my stories on hold until further notice. Part of the couse is the issue of writers block- another reason (which is pretty selfish and not at all honorable in any way shape or form) is becouse of a slightly broken heart. **

**I am angry at myself for not being able to update theses stories for you guys. Honestly I love everyone's reviews and support. I hope that you can forgive me for this period of pause and be patient with me as I sort out some problems. I wish that I had something good for you guys to read right now instead of this depressing Authors' Note- but as the saying goes: "Never kick a good horse while she's down". **

**I will make a solem vow to never do this again and make sure ALL of my work gets updated and finished. I wish all of you the best and God Bless You. **

**This is Bell saying... Good bye for now :) **

**Mikey:*cries and hugs me* Don't go! **

**Don:*sniffles* Hey Mike she's just gonna be gone for a-a little while**

**Me:*smiles and hugs back* I'll be back Mikey...I promise. **

**Raph: Yea well good riddance! Who needs ya any ways! * crosses arms to act tough but suddenly breaks down and gives me a tight hug* I'LL MISS YA KID! **

**Me:*turns blue* Can't...breathe...**

**Leo:*pries Raph off of me* Take it easy big guy.*looks at me* See ya. **

**Me:* sees the black car* Well...that's my ride...**

**all:*group hugs* **

**Me:*hears car horn beeping* Time to go...*grabs a handle to a wagon that has the girls tied up and gagged* **

**Don:*shouts* Don't forget to feed them! **

**Mikey:* waves* Don't forget to write! **

**Me: *shoves wagon inside trunk with girls screaming in muffled protest* Yeah...I'll be back...**


End file.
